Trouble in Trenton
by DopeRanger
Summary: Stephanie Plum just moved back to Trenton New Jersey after graduating college.AR(Alternate Reality) or AU.BABE eventually.Maybe Morelli friendly.But an unknown HEA...This is my first attempt at a Stephanie Plum fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie's POV**

I stood there frozen watching my 2001 Ford Taurus roll down the hill into the river.

My chest tightened and tears pooled down my face.

_Ugh. Why does this always happen?_

In case your wondering I'm Stephanie Plum. I just moved back to Trenton, New Jersey and into my parent's house after I graduated from college 2 months ago.

I walked all the way back home but _before_ I could even take off my jacket my mother came rushing from the kitchen.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! what is this I hear about you driving into a river?"

"It rolled into the river its self"

"Hi Pumpkin" My dad called out as I went into the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy"

The doorbell rang and I ran to it with a fresh chocolate cookie in my mouth.

"Grandma. What did you do now?"

My grandmother was handcuffed and standing in-between two huge guys.

"She was groping the male workers at the hardware store" the Mexican one said.

"Grandma…"I dragged out

"They call it a hardware store but nothing there was hard" she said wagging her eyebrows.

"The **taller HUGE** black guy grimaced as he took off her cuffs and pushed her toward the house.

"See you later Sonny"

"Well who are you guys?" I asked before they turned to leave.

"We work for Rangeman Security and the hardware store is under our watch and when your grandmother hit the silent alarm we rush there only to find out there wasn't a break in." The Mexican guy said.

"Oh thank you"

They nodded and left.

"Mother what is wrong with you, torturing those young men"

"Oh get off it Helen" Grandma Mazur did a dismissive wave.

"Frank?"

"That old nutcase is your mother not mine" he called from the living room.

My alarm woke me up at 1:12pm and I got up showered, shaved, and got dressed.

I had forgotten about my car so I walked to the nearest diner since my mother refused to let go of the car situation.

The dinner wasn't full but there were a sizeable amount of people there.

I sat on the sat on the right side of the room and gave the waitress my order.

2 cheeseburgers 1 bag of onion rings 1 plate of French fries a piece of chocolate cake, and a large strawberry milkshake"

After the waitress walked off I felt eyes staring at me so I slowly looked up and saw 3 different pair.

A big guy with spiky blond hair studied my body and grinned as he walked to my table.

"Hey beautiful are you waiting on somebody?"

"No" I said dryly

He looked over to the guy he left at the table who looked like he was Latino and he raised an eyebrow.

"So…beautiful what's your name?"

"I don't know but its not beautiful" I said crossing my arms.

"It should be" he said smiling leaning over to me.

"Sure…can you go now?"

"Only if you tell me your name"

"Stephanie.."

"Okay bye Stephanie"

He went back to his table and I turned around just to lock eyes with Morelli...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lester POV**

Ranger and I were at the diner waiting for our lunch when she walked in with black hair and bright blue eyes and a look of determination.

I gave her 'the look' and she walked right past me and didn't even look my way.

_I was secretly offended._

"Somebody is losing their touch…." Ranger said with a small barely there smirk.

"I'm not losing my touch she just hasn't seen the 'Lester Magic'." I stated smugly.

"That sounds like a lawsuit…"

"2 cheeseburgers,1 bag of onion rings,1 plate of French fries,a piece of chocolate cake, and a large strawberry milkshake" she said nonchalantly.

Wow..

"Sounds like she could out eat Tank." I muttered and stared at her.

I had to talk to her so I walked over to her table and the look on her face had me grinning.

"Hey beautiful are you waiting on somebody?"I asked smoothly

"No" she said dryly

I looked toward Ranger and he just raised an eyebrow.

"So…beautiful what's your name?"

"I don't know but its not beautiful" she crossed her arms.

"It should be" I leaned towards her.

"Sure…can you go now?"

"Only if you tell me your name"

She looked like she was debating whether or not telling me,but I knew I wouldn't leave if she didn't.

"Stephanie.."

"Okay bye Stephanie" I walked back to the table with my head held high.

"Well you have that stupid grin on your face.I assume it went well." Ranger said looking at the door with a blank face.

"Yeah that's Stephanie"

He nodded and I turned to see Morelli walk in.

"Hey there Cupcake"

Morelli said walking to Stephanie smirking.

"What.."

"Calm down I'm not trying to cause trouble."

"Thats a first" I heard her mutter.

**Stephanie POV**

"Haven't seen you in a while,well since ...you know"

"Oh you must mean when I ran you over with the Buick" I said with a hint of glee in my voice.

"Yeah...that."he said sheepishly I heard snickering from the table with the blond haired guy was.

Two summers ago I was helping my disgusting weaselly cousin Vinnie pick up FTA' Morelli just happened to be the one skipped.

"Anyway..."I signaled for him to get to the point.

I guess he heard the snickering because he snapped his head in that direction.

"I'll talk to you later Steph."he muttered getting up.

Obviously irritated He stood at their table and nodded.

"Manoso...Santos"The nodded in response.

He soon drive off and he looked pissed.

Serves him right...jackass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie POV**

I was suppose to looked for a job yesterday but after seeing Morelli I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Its only been 6 years since that shameful experience at the tasty though I've retaliated since then. Although, not enough to make him pay for writing about me on the walls of Trenton.

My sister Valerie is coming today with her 'great' husband Albert Kloughn and her 'precious' daughters Angie,Mary Alice,and Lisa.

I plan to be far away when they get here.

Don't get me wrong I _like_-ish my sister Valerie but I can't stand being around her.

Even after she got married right out of high school,had kids early,and had a divorce she is still considered the 'perfect child'.

Now that she and her family has moved back to Trenton this will just give mother more of a reason to try and mold me into a Valerie.

UGH just give up already.

* * *

I got out of the house just as they pulled into the driveway.

Since I didn't want to do the work that comes with finding a job I went where I knew I could get one.

* * *

"Hey Vinny"I said trying not to cringe while walking into his office.

"Stephanie"he said scowling at me.

See Vinny Plum is my…cousin on my dad's is the sleaziest,dirtiest,most perverted sack of shit I've ever owns a bail bonds office and they catch FTA's but Vinny doesn't actually go get them.

"What do you want?"he said looking up at me.

"A job"

"No!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't like you"he sneered at me.

"I'm taking the job anyway"I shrugged

"There ain't being one offered so get out"he said smoothing his oily hair back.

"Listen here you fucking slime ball I'm going to be a bounty hunter whether you like it or not and I will be one here."

He was about to interrupt and I gave him 'the burg glare' and he shut up.

"Now you could get me the job or I'll just have to inform Lucille of the activities that took place last night."I said smiling sweetly at him.

I wasn't even sure that he did anything last night but with a shitbag like he you never know.

Vinny's eyes widened and you could could smell that weaselly bastards fear.

"O-okay its yours"he said with his hands up defensively.

"Thanks Vinny" I said smiling until I got to the other side of the door.

"Like I thought."

I walked towards the front of the office to see Connie polishing her nails and leaning back in her chair.

She immediately straightened out when some guy in all black walked in and walked towards her.

I didn't even know him and the back of my neck responded to him...weird

"Any files?"

"4"she said smiling up at him but he continued to read the papers.

"Thanks"he said turning on his heels and staring back at me.

He raised an eyebrow and I challenged him by raising one back.

"Oh Ranger,I forgot this Stephanie,Stephanie this is Ranger"Connie said watching the intense stare down between us.

""Ranger" I nodded

He just stared at me his eyes were darkening as his eyes traveled lower.

"Stephanie"he said with a nod.

The way he said my name practically sent a river to my doo-dah.

"Stephanie!" Connie yelled

"Huh?"  
"You said you were leaving at 2:20pm its 2:40pm"Connie informed me.

"Bye"I said quietly walking with my head down trying to hide my face of embarrassment.

When I got to the corner I had totally forgot what I was suppose to even do.

My phone alerted me about the funeral.

"Shit!" I said well actually screamed out loud.

I knew my out burst would cause the people on the streets to look at me,but somebody has been looking too long.

A swift turn on my heels and I saw 'Ranger' a few steps behind staring at me intently.

"You know its not polite to stare."I called out to him

"Maybe I'm not trying to be polite"he said with a shrug.

My eye narrowed and I looked down at my buzzing phone.

By the time I looked up he was gone.

**(A guest helped with line 2)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(First,I want to thank everybody for being so patient while waiting for the chapter.Second,Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten.Third,I appreciate the help,pointers,and ideas I've gotten as well.)...****Also could someone tell me what a beta is?**

**Stephanie's POV**

Grandma Mazur and I almost made it out of the funeral without having to be escorted out.  
A guy walked past to the podium and the casket moved a bit,the move didn't go unnoticed because Grandma had a wide grin on her seemed to be watching her as made her way to the front of the room. By the time Grandma had opened the casket there was a high pitched, gut wrenching scream that came from a women watching Grandma open the coffin.  
Everybody jumped including Grandma Mazur and her sudden jump caused the casket to fall and Bernie Grazzler's body to fall out.  
It seemed simultaneously everyone gasped and the room went silent,while Stiva stood in the doorway with a look of disbelief on his face.  
"I thought he was moving..."Grandma said shrugging and walking towards me.  
The funeral director was talking to the security so I took that as our cue to leave.

* * *

(An hour later)  
I reluctantly went back home because it was only 4:36pm,so I knew I wouldn't be able to sneak away.  
During that dreadful walk to the kitchen I gave myself a small pep talk :

"Be cool and be can do this are leaving soon."  
I began to calm down,only to remember that they are not only living in Trenton,but 3 houses away.  
"Oh Fuck!"I exclaimed accidentally as I walked into the kitchen.  
All eyes were on me and I stood in the middle of the kitchen just as surprised as they were by my outburst.  
"Stephanie Michelle Plum you will watch your language in this house."my mother scolded me from the other side of the counter.  
"Sorry"I muttered almost apologetically.  
"Oh Stephanie,I've missed you so much!"Valerie said rushing to hug me.  
"Yeah...you to Val"I said lightly patting her head and smiling weakly.  
"Mom what does fuck mean?"Mary Alice said leaning her elbows on the table giving Val her full attention.  
"That is a very bad word Mary Alice,do not repeat it"Valerie said giving her daughter the 'look' my mother use to give us.  
"Okay"Mary Alice agreed and galloped out of the kitchen.  
"Hi Aunt Stephanie"Angie greeted me with a bow.  
Where the fuck did this kid come from?  
"Uh Hi?"I said unsure if I should bow or not.  
She smiled brightly at me and resumed with helping my mother make cookies.  
The thought of seeing Val and her kids every single day gives me the is my sister but I hate being mistreated when she is treat her like she lives a perfect life she's a 27 year old mother of 3 and typical boring housewife...ugh.  
Why would that be somebody's goal in life?  
I walked through the living room and greeted my dad,Albert,and Lisa as a made my way to my room.  
After everything that happened today my mind went back to one particular moment today.  
Meeting that guy Ranger.

* * *

Dinner is usual chaotic with Grandma Mazur present but its just plain disastrous when the kids are here.  
"So mother how was the funeral?"Helen asked  
"It was fine"  
"Stephanie did anything happen?"  
"Nope"I said looking at my lasagna.  
"Really?"  
Grandma and I nodded in unison.  
"Are you sure,nothing happened?"  
"Yes Helen"my Grandma said in an annoyed tone.  
"Are you positive?"my mother continued to probe,so I knew she knew.  
"Helen"my dad warned looking up from his plate.  
"I'm just checking because Emily Restler's daughter witnessed my mother pushing a body out of a casket."  
"Hey,I didn't push him!"Grandma added  
"Wow really?"Mary Alice asked with a mouth full of lasagna,I shrugged.  
"It was an accident"I countered and got a sly smirk from my grandmother...maybe it wasn't.  
My mother downed the rest of her wine and shockingly dropped the argument.  
Diner lasted about 30 minutes after that and I was ecstatic about it ending.  
An hour and a half of arguments,debating whether or not letting Grandma Mazur out of the house is a good idea,and Val talking about good schools in the 't let me forget about Mary Alice 'neighing' every few minutes.

* * *

It was 8:30pm when I snuck out of my window to roam the streets.  
I was caught in my thoughts when I found myself in a part of Trenton that I was unfamiliar with.  
There wasn't many street lights on but I manage to find a sign with the street name 'Stark' on it.  
I've been on this street only in the daytime and even then it was like a haven for prostitutes,drug dealers,and gangs.  
A loud commotion followed by a scream came from behind a building in an alley.  
My senses told me to get the hell out of here,but I'm Stephanie Plum.  
I'm a magnet for trouble,I can't help it.  
Soon after a short woman with bright orange hair and too-tight leopard print spandex pants and a pink rhinestone halter top emerged from the alley with a pissed off look on her face.  
"What the hell are you looking at?"she yelled walking towards me.  
Oh dear...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranger's POV**  
"Lester,Hector,Bobby,and Tank in the conference room in 5" I say loud and clear as I walk out of the hallway into my office.

By the time I got to the room the guys I request were already seated and waiting.  
"Tonight we have to do a take down on Jimmy Lucas he is a high bond FTA."  
"We have until tomorrow afternoon to get him in so we're doing it tonight."  
"Where is he?"Lester asked from his seat on my left.  
"He is usually found at a lounge on Start Street."  
"What's the plan?"Bobby asked sitting up impatiently.  
I narrowed my eyes at him and he sat back down.  
"Hector will go in quietly and bring him out,Lester will be at the bar as and I will be at the back door while Bobby watches from the Front guy is dangerous but we shouldn't make a scene.  
The nodded and we left for the garage.

With our mics and headsets on we were ready to get to work.  
Jimmy was a stoner,recreational drug user and not to forget a belligerent job was to make conversation with him that would lead to the making a drug arrangement that would happen in the alley.  
Lester sat at the bar drinking or he was walking near wherever Hector was.  
Bobby was standing near the front entrance while Tank and I were in the alley out back.  
It took 10 minutes to convince Lucas that there was a legit deal going on in the he was passed the doorway Tank tackled him to the ground while I cuffed him.  
Once he was on his way back to the cayenne I heard a lot of commotion coming from the other side of the building.  
I nodded to Lester to take the FTA to the Trenton Police Department while Tank and I went to see what was happening.  
Tank and I were nearing the corner when we heard a loud scream followed by a loud angry "What the hell are you looking at?".

I didn't know what to make of the situation because this is not out of the normal for Stark was a odd tingle on the back of my neck that made me want to investigate.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Um nothing."I rushed out shaking my head.  
Her eyes narrowed and she quickly darted them around the area we were standing in.  
"Are you a cop?"She asked walking towards me.  
"No...Are you?"  
"Who are you then?"  
"Me?"  
My stomach knotted when I saw her pull out a pink and yellow bedazzled switchblade knife.  
She slowly walked my way with the knife positioned at her heart beat quickened with every step I took was dark and silent except for the sound of our walking and her heavy woman stopping and started grinning at my sudden awareness that I was near a wall.  
Once my back hit the wall I tried to maneuver towards the side of the building that was 4 inches away.

I caught a glimpse of her face and decided against it.

She approached me like a tiger with the slightly insane look in her eyes.  
In one deep breath we were standing toe to toe and the knife was poised at my throat.  
My knees were growing weak from the terror that was slowly eating away at grin she once wore turned into a sneer along with a look of disgust.  
The blade was pressing hard against the skin of my neck and the pain was almost numbing.  
In one quick motion two large brown arms wrapped around the woman's waist and dragged her a few steps away from me.  
I felt so weak from fighting the pain that the pressure of the knife gave me,I didn't realize that I was sitting on the ground.

The women was handcuffed and put in the back of a truck.

The back of my neck started to tingle and I looked up to see a huge black guy holding his hand out.

I reluctantly grabbed it and he pulled me nodded and the tingling on my neck started to intensify.

"You okay?"A smooth familiar voice asked standing in front of me.

"I guess..."

"Tilt your head"

I slowly tilted my head in the least painful directing which was my left.

His finger lightly touched where the blade had been moments ago.

He moved and I heard a snap then he taped something in the same spot.

I leaned my head back into place and felt the sharp pain shoot thew my veins.

His big warm hand cupped my face and tilted my head from side to side and back and forth.

"Is she okay?"A deep voice said in the shadow of the building.

"Are you?"The guy asked me.

Even though it was extremely dark outside I could feel his eyes staring at me.

"Yes"

The strange guy nodded and walked back into the shadows.

I didn't even know him but it was like I've met him before.

My instincts kicked in and they reminded me I was still on Stark street.  
A sudden reminder of what just happened flashed across my mind and I took off running.

I dodged cars and jumped over fences in my rush to get home.

I climbed up to my bedroom and quickly locked my window.

My breath was uneven and I was a little sweaty.I collapsed on my bed and the battle of sleep won.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who left reviews on that last chapter! :)**

_**Next day...**_  
I woke up early because of all of the noise that was being made my hygiene routine was done I trudged down the stair to find my mother making breakfast.  
"Hi Aunt Stephanie!"Angela said while crossing her legs and bowing.  
I didn't know if I should have done it too,so I didn't.  
"Hi Angie."  
"Stephanie we need to talk"my mother said making stop in my tracks.  
"Umm I'm late mom,can we talk later?"  
I quickly rushed out of the kitchen and to the front door.  
"Wait! What are you late for?"  
"Um... work"  
"What kind of work? Do you have a job?"she asked making me shift my weight to my other foot.  
Ugh. Leave me alone!  
"Yes,but I'm late so bye!"I ran out of the door and around to corner so she would try to catch up with me.  
On my way back to the house I realized I didn't have the keys to Big Blue so I started walking to Vinny's.

"Hey Steph"Connie said when I appeared in front of her desk.  
"Hi,is Vinny here?"  
"Ugh Yes and so is Joyce."she shuddered.  
"Who is Joyce?" I inquired.  
"Oh right your Barnhardt is a bond enforcement agent and a total whore."  
Joyce Barnhardt? Why does that name sound so familiar?  
Before I could really try to think about that name I heard a loud bark coming from Vinny's office.  
My eyebrows shot up after heard something smack and another bark.  
"What is he doing?"  
The back of my neck started tingling, just like it did yesterday.  
"That is what happened when he- Hi! Ranger."her tone changed as she diverted her attention away from me.  
I felt Ranger walk up behind me and toss a paper on Connie's desk.  
I held in my breath so it didn't come out all choppy because of him being so close.  
"So you got her?"Connie asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Where did you find her?"  
"Stark Street"I could feel that he was looking at me and I let go of that breath I took.  
"Figures"Connie muttered while giving him a paper.  
Ranger turned around and started walking to the door when we heard a loud thump coming from Vinny's office.  
I turned around briefly to see Ranger looking at me.  
"What?"I asked irritated by the fact that he is always looking at me for no reason.  
His finger signaled for me to come to him and reluctantly I did.  
Ranger guided me out of the bonds office and into the alley next to it.  
"Why are we in an alley?"  
"Why were you on Stark Street last night?"he asked looking at the scar I forgot to cover with makeup.  
How did he even know?  
Was he there?  
"Yes."He said looking me in my eyes.  
What the fuck does he have Esp?  
"Um I wasn't on Stark Street last night."I said shaking my head to confirm my lie.  
He raised and eyebrow and stepped closer to me.  
"Where did this come from?"he pointed to the scar.  
"Umm I-I uh I don't know."  
"Really?"I felt his eyes piercing through mine making me break.  
"Ugh! Fine I was on Start street last night,leave me alone!."I stomped my foot while crossed my arms and scowling.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."I shrugged.  
"You shouldn't go there by yourself."  
"Uh Duh!"I dragged out and I saw a half attempted to smile.  
"The women you saw last night is a vicious and very dangerous could have killed you,if I didn't get there when I did."  
It all made sense now.  
It was him he saved me.  
"Thank you.."I put my head down.  
Ranger's finger lifted my head up and he leaned his forehead against mine.  
He laid a soft gentle kiss on my lips and I closed my eyes.  
When I opened them he was gone.  
How the fuck does he do that?  
"Wow."I said walking out of the alley.  
As I turned the corner I saw a women with bright red hair walking to her car.  
We made eye contact and she smiled making me wince.  
Once again everything was coming together and making sense.  
It was Thee Joyce Barnhardt.  
That Bitch!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back now.I know its been awhile I haven't posted since last year :/ . Speaking if that I hope everyone had a happy Christmas,Hanukkah,Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate,and a Happy New you .Also to everyone who left reviews,I appreciate them :).Anywho I hope you enjoy the chapter.

(By the way I don't know about any New Jersey Casinos so I used one that I'm familiar with.)

-AlchemyHunter

**Next day.**

**Stephanie pov**

So today I am going after my first fta George is a 47 year old man with an extreme gambling habit missed his court date 2 days ago and he has been spotted at 3 casinos today,so I figured I'll just meet him at one of his regular stops..

I've never had to catch a bond jumper before but it sounds pretty I have to do it find the guy,handcuff him,drop him off at the police station and then get paid.

This is the greatest job **EVER**.

I did my hygiene stuff and put on my black skinny jeans and black polo shirt. I want to be like a shadow so I can sneak up on the guy and black seemed appropriate.I wore my black combat boots with a coat of mascara and a little eye liner.

I look like a **total bad ass.**

I thought about walking down stairs but I knew I would be interrogated by none other than Helen like the other night I climbed out of my window and walked through the backyard.

**A while later...**

"Steph!" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice calling me.

I purposely ignored him.

"Steph!"

Morelli.

I reluctantly turned around to see him jogging toward me.

"Hey Steph"He smiled and I looked at him blankly.

"Hello Joseph"I replied dryly.

"Joseph?Why Joseph?"He looked puzzled.

"Because it's your fucking name that's why."I growled out of pure irritation.

Morelli's hands went up in defense and he started slowly walking backwards.

"Bastard..." I muttered walking away and soon I heard tires screeching away from the curb.

** ...an hour later...**

I went by the bonds office and got my file for George unwillingly gave me a car to drive.

Now it's time to get to the casino.

I pulled into the horseshoe parking lot and scanned for his car a 2002 Honda Civic .It was parked near the front of the lot in a handicap casino was in the large building in front of me,people were roaming in the hallways leading to the hotel.

After 46 minutes turned into 2hours of looking I was ready to call it quits.

"Where the hell is he?"I said breathlessly as I sit on the bench along the wall.

I got my breath and relax on the bench then I looked to my left and saw the man I've been sitting with.

George Vincent.

Here he is sitting next to me this whole time,but he is asleep.

"Uh ?"I poked him in his side.

Minutes of me gently poking him I gave him a hard nudge and he fell off of the bench.

Holy shit this guy night be dead.

I started to panic so I ran to the nearest bathroom.I was scared and confused I didn't know what to do or how to explain what just happened.I backed away from the door and backed into a wall.

"Hey Beautiful!"

What the hell?

I turned to see that blonde guy from the diner smiling down at me.

"Uh...Why are you in the ladies room?"I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No why are you in the men's room?"He countered with a smirk.

Then it all hit me I turned around and saw urinals.

"Why were you running?I think his name was Lester asked.

"I was really running actually I just really have to go."I crossed my legs making it believable.

"Santos! Why is Vincent's dead body lying on the ground?." Some huge angry black guy asked walking into the bathroom.

"Uh I..I-"Lester looked dumbfounded.

"I really gotta go,bye"I rushed out of the men's room and down the stairs.

I got in the car and took off and drove straight to the bonds office and didn't stop until I was safely in the garage behind breath was uneven and my chest was still heaving up and down at an alarming pace.

Finally I stumbled out of the car and walked to Vinny's office.

"Vinny!"I called out while walking into his office and he was gone.

"Steph,Vinny is gone"Connie said from her desk.

"Will he be back?"I asked walking to her desk.

" of his cars her at a crime scene and the took him in for questioning."she said with a shrug.

I felt a brief tingle ignite on my neck and I was afraid to turn around.

"Hu-uh-I Ranger"Connie stuttered with her jaw literally on her desk.

"Stephanie"he said smoothly and I turned around slowly.

Ranger had on a black shirt that looked as if it was painted on and he looks perfect.

"huh?"

"I need to see you for a moment"he said nodding outside.

We walked outside to that sane alley and the tension built.

Ranger and I were of separate walls of the alley but we were in front of each other.

"What did you do to George Vincent?"He looked into my eyes and I felt trapped.

"Nothing.."I shook my head.

"He's dead"Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think I have something to do with it?"

"Why do you think I think you have something to do with it?"He replied.

I took that as a challenge so I decided to confuse him.

"Why do you think I had something to do with you could have something to do with I didn't have something to do with it because you had something to do with nobody had something to do with it.I didn't have anything to do with it but somebody else I had to so with it.'Cause I didn't have anything to do with DON'T JUST THINK I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT."I said the words so fast I confused myself.

Ranger furrowed his eyebrows and his face went blank.

He looked at me then walked back to his black shiny truck and pulled away.

I let out a sigh of relief and walked home.

Ranger Pov.

"What the hell just happened?"


	8. Chapter 8

So I hate when the chapters have a lot of time between the seriously irks me so I found a way that makes me write a lot and word pad!

Anywho I decided to give less talked about characters a point of view

Warning it's not all hunky dory in this chapter...

-AlchemyHunter.

**Lula POV**

"Davis its time to go!"The guard called out to me while approaching my cell.

I jumped up in a hurry since I've been rotting for nearly 3days.I waited in the lobby for my things and to see who paid my bail.

"Lula"I heard Tank's deep voice sigh behind me.

I should have known...

"What Pierre?"I growled glancing over my shoulder.

"We need to talk."he pulled me out of the police station and into a black truck.

"You are getting out of hand this has to stop."

"Excuse me?"I asked incredulously.

"This has to stop you are ruining your life!"He raised his voice and I was in a state of shock.

Tank paused and rubbed his head after 4 minutes of deathly silence he blew out a sigh.

"Lil-Lula I don't want you to go down the road your going down.I've seen too many people go there and never come back.I just need you to grow up and see what your doing to us."

My palms were sweaty and I was anxious for what was going to come.

He dug in his pocket and he pulled out the picture of me when I was about 6 in a hot pink tutu with zebra pink ballet shoes.I was on my way to my ballet recital and I had the biggest smile on my face has always said that was the day I shined the brightest and that he was so proud.

Now every time I fuck up he pulls out that picture and my heart crumbles.

"Can I go now?"I asked annoyed.

"Yeah...just he careful."he sighed and I got out of the car and walked away.

If he only knew how painful that is to do...

**Vinny POV**

Out of all of the cars at the casino they suspected my truck had something to do with Vincent's death.

I swear I will kill Stephanie if she plotted this all along.

"Your story checks out,so you're free to go."The detective said nodding towards the door.

I'm free after 15 hours of jail time.

...a while later.

"Vincent Plum where the hell have you been?"Lucille asked when I started to undress.

"Police station"I said dryly.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter just go to sleep okay.

I got under the comforter well aware if Lucille's glaring and turned off the lamp.

"If you don't get your hairy ass up and talk to me I'm calling my daddy."

And here it goes...

"Leave him out of Christ's sakes your a goddamn adult,it's time that you acted like it!."I yelled shocking us both in the process.

"You bastard."She ran into the bathroom and locked the door and I heard a muffled sob.

I took a really really deep breath to calm myself and I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lucy look,I'm sorry for yelling at you need to understand that it's time to grow up."I said solemnly.

Moments of silence passed before I heard the locks click and the door creak.

She offered a small smile that I was happy to return and we settled into soft snores alerted me that she was sleep and the madness was over.

**Albert**

"Albert dear are you coming to bed?"Valerie asked from the doorway of the garage.

"Um...yes honey I just need to check the oil in the car.I'll be in there in a few."I called over my shoulder giving a reassuring smile and the door closed.

For extra paranoia I wore my bed gloves as I opened the hood of the car. I peaked behind the car to make sure I was alone when I pulled the ancient pocket watch from around the oil tank.

"I wish things didn't have to go this far."I said to myself looking at the watch and the words engraved on the back.

_**'Never let power take the power.'**_

I put the watch in my coat pocket and pulled down the car later after checking on Angela,Mary Alice and Lisa I was climbing into bed.

"Night Albert."Valerie spoke in a groggy tone.

"Good night Valerie."I whispered and tried to drift to sleep.

The weight on my conscious was too heavy.

**Why did I let the power take over?.**

* * *

**I re wrote parts since the copy and pasting left some words out.:/  
**

**For anyone confused(I've been hearing that alot) Here is the basic break down on this chapter:  
**

**This chapter was Lula after she Tank paid her bail because she was an fta when she attacked Steph in the was held in a jail cell and being interrogated after his truck was spotted when George Vincent was found was coming home from where ever he was and is hiding something. **


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back :).I want to thank everyone who followed,favorite,and has left views.I'm going to be honest, I'm not the best writer and I can't write as good as most fact is that I'm trying and that is all that matters to all of the people that acknowledge that and still read the you so you for your honest reviews because they tell me what I need to work on. I've learned a lot while writing this story and I hope that my writing ha improved since the first Chapter.  
The chapters:Most of the chapters don't continue with the previous one,they usually are they day they do continue but I wrote someone else's POV.I like to write with questions/mystery,I don't want everything to just be right in the story.I should be a bit more clear when I write,but I'm working on that.  
This was only meant to be a short story and the last chapter will be Chapter 10.I'm am going to write a part 2 after and I will write it a lot I'm going to rewrite the previous chapters and fix the errors. This chapter was looked over 3 times since I wrote it last month,hopefully I didn't miss anything.

Enjoy!  
-A.H

_Next day_  
**Stephanie's POV**

When the burg starts talking my name always comes up...

I sat at the table and watched my mother pace back and forth in her kitchen. Every few seconds she would mutter a 'why?' and glance up at the ceiling.  
She had just finished a rant because she heard from Becky Granger's Mom that I killed an old man at a Casino. I stared blankly as she basically went over every reason why I'm a screw up,dating back to when I was a child.  
"Alice Moranski doesn't have a daughter who sneaks around and kills poor old were you at a casino? Why did Vinnie get arrested? Your sister Valerie doesn't go out with criminals." She takes a long deep breath and sighs while she looks at me with a look of disappointment.  
And here we go...

"As a child you have always been wanted to be independent that and your dreams have always gotten you in trouble. I can think back to the day when you tried to fly off of the would never attempt anything like that,she was such a pleasant child. She kept her room clean,her grades were amazing,and she would dress up in adorable dresses and smile at grew up and got married then had 3 wonderful you know why? She knew when to give up her silly dreams and settle is a wonderful man and he takes care of business while Valerie takes care of the house. Your sister has made your father and I so proud." My mother ended with a soft smile while I say there completely emotionless.

"With the right guidance you could have been like her. But you were too busy fighting and playing in dirt." She frowned with disgust.  
"Are you done?" I asked in a plain tone.  
"No! You leave the house everyday and when you come back you are always in some kind of trouble."  
"Enough Helen" My father interjected.

"No Frank,this has gone on far too all of the school fights she was in.I had to try and stitch up her clothes and cover her times she was bullied by that Jane,Joyce,Julia in the time when Stephanie was 14 and drove your cab into the garage has been wreaking havoc since she got and don't let me get started on that god awful tasty pastry incident. How cou-" She was cut off by the sound of my dad's fist hitting the counter.  
"Helen I said enough!" He yelled and we both jumped back.  
I've never seen him this angry before.

"Stephanie is an adult she can make her own past mistakes are in the past,leave them there." My father said in a tone that shut my mother up and left me speechless.  
Minutes of uncomfortable silence past and I really wanted to leave before my mother had a chance to say anything else.  
"Daddy can I go now?" I smiled sweetly and he nodded.  
I glanced at my mother and she held her head I walked out of the door I smiled thinking about what my dad said.

The honk from behind me startled me I turned to see that huge black guy from the casino standing in front of a huge black truck in a huge black shirt.  
I guessing that was the theme today.  
Out of curiosity I walked to him and he looked down at me.  
"Stephanie Plum? You are needed at Rangeman." He said with a blank face and I raised an eyebrow.  
"How do you know my name and What's Rangeman?"  
"Ranger Manoso sent me here to take you there."  
"Who the hell is Ranger?" I asked then I thought about is Ranger? Well he's Ranger Manoso?  
"Ohhh that Ranger,but I'm still not going.I don't even know him."I said with my hands on my hips.  
"This trip could save you from going to prison."  
"I haven't done anything that could put me in prison."I shrugged and decided to play dumb.  
"We know about the dead skip."He looked at me with a stern expression.

Damn.

Although I didn't know him or Ranger I didn't want to go to prison. I was determined to stand behind my decision but prison doesn't sound like fun.  
"Fine." I huffed and got into the car.  
The guy pulled away from the burg and drove to I guess this Rangeman place.  
The dry was silent and I was getting bored.I wanted to say something but he looked like he was in a zone.  
We went through a gate and into a I guess parking place had me a little scared.  
The big guy walked to the elevator and I ran to catch up to him.  
"Where are we going?" I asked and he nodded up.  
No shit.  
The door opened on the 5th floor and I was told to go into an said Ricardo C. Manoso on the door.  
"Enter." Some stupid sounding voice called out and snickering could be heard in the room.I walked in and saw the blonde guy that I had met I think?  
"Hey Beautiful!" He smiled and put his feet on the desk.  
"Hi."  
"What are you doing here? Did you miss me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"No,but I need to see Some Manoso guy." I said plainly,he looked up and nodded before he reclined in the chair and closed his eyes.

I didn't turn around but I heard the door open quietly but the person didn't speak.I felt that familiar tingle on the back of my beck and that caught my attention.  
"Santos!" The deep voice behind me barked and Lester flew out of the chair and on to the floor.I giggled watching him stand up with a look of footsteps came closer and Lester backed out of the room slowly before running in the hallway.I sat in a seat in front of the desk and Ranger walked to the other side.  
"You're Ricardo?" I raised both of my eyebrows and he nodded.  
" why am I here?"

"I want to talk to you about the Casino incident."

I knew that but I doubt he would believe that I didn't do was already dead when I got there!

"I know you didn't kill Vincent." Ranger spoke calmly and I was relieved.  
"Well I know that to-"  
"But. I know you know who did." I folded his hand and stared at me.  
I wanted to object and defend myself against his accusation but the intensity of his stare made me uncomfortable.  
The look in his eyes is telling me that he knows.  
_But do I know?_


End file.
